Mortal Kombat Unleashed
by AngelicPrince16
Summary: Me and two friends came up with this mortal kombat series what it lacks in blood it makes up for in laughs don't worry after the first episode your hooked. Please Review and Favorite.


Author Notes: This is something me and my two friends came up with this past school year it's a fanfiction of Mortal Kombat. Unfortunately it does not follow the story of it's video game counterparts

it's a parody of the series. Please review. Sorry for the format it's just easier for me. Btw this series is divided between two authors sorry for the burst of randomness and action. Also all the characters except Tsung and Raiden are about 17 or 18.

Episode 1:

This story follows the adventures of Lui Kang, Sub Zero, and Scorpion on their quest to find the weapons of origin and chaos to stop the evil life taking force known as Shang Tsung.

[Wui Shi Academy]

Raiden- You have come a long way young guardians. You can finally begin your mission to stop Shang Tsung.

Scorpion- (Bows formally.) We'll do our best Master Raiden.

Sub Zero- (Impatient.) Can't we go five seconds without you and master Raiden about to have a make out session. Jesus!

Scorpion- Why you lit-

Minions of Death- (Interrupts.) Blood!!!!

Lui Kang- (Against support beam shocked.) Your kidding me. It hasn't even been two paragraphs yet!

Raiden- Send these creatures back from which they came!

Lui Kang- On it! *Punches ground and takes out three minions.*

Scorpion- *Throws spear.* Come here!!! * Punches captured minions. * Hell Fire!!! * Kills seven more. *

Sub Zero- Ice Clone Barrage!! * Kills remaining minions. *

Raiden- Good job but, did you have to make a scene about it?

Lui Kang- (Smiles at Raidens blood stained silk white tunic.) Sorry...it'll come out.....(turns to Sub.) not.

Scorpion- (Annoyed at their childishness.) Anyway...let's move out!!!

[Goro's Lair]

Lui Kang- This place is known for ogre's so be careful.

Scorpion- You've been here before?

Lui Kang- Yeah. Kung Lao and I were trapped here when we were kids.

Sub Zero- (Ahead of the other two.) Uh...guys?

Scorpion- Yeah.

Sub Zero- (Gulps.) The ogre's are coming. (points at the shadows ahead.)

Lui Kang- Dammit Sub!!!

[Lair starts to cave in.]

Scorpion- We don't have time to argue!!! We have to move!!!

Ogre- Ogre Smash!! * Attacks our heroes. *

Johnny Cage- (Appears.) Chains of shadow!! (Energy formed chains restrain ogre's.) Follow me if you want to live!!

Sub Zero- What?! We have to finish this now!! Ice Crystal Bomb!! (Places a crystal shaped detonators on both sides of the wall.) Now we have go.

Lui Kang- Where's Cage?!

Cage- Up here Kang!

Sub Zero- What the Hell?! How did you get up there?!

Cage- Elevator.....

Scorpion- Oh. How convenient.

(Sub Zero, Scorpion, and Lui Kang enter the elevator.)

Cage- Too easy. * Destroys control panel trapping our heroes inside. *

Sub Zero- * Running around in circles screaming Oh my Jesus! We gone die and, banana nut muffins. *

Scorpion- Dude....shut up!!!! I have a plan.

Sub Zero- (Shuts up.)

Scorpion- Battle Spear!! * Spear attaches to roof of the lair. *

Lui Kang- Good plan......now what?

Scorpion- Now grab onto me and hold on tight.

Sub Zero- Wouldn't that be g-

Lui Kang- (Interrupts.) Say it and you die!

Sub Zero- I see.

[ 2 minutes later.]

Lui Kang- We're running out of time!! Grab on!

Sub Zero- Fine. (Grabs on.)

Scorpion- * Pulls everyone up just as place begins to freeze. *

Sub Zero- That was too close.

Kang- Yeah but, we didn't find what we were looking for.

Cage- (Comes from darkness holding the Shaolin Blade.) You mean this.....

Kang- The.......shaolin blade.

Scorpion- Hand it over Cage!!

Cage- Why? It shall make a perfect gift for Shang Tsung.

Scorpion- Then in that case...come over here!! * Throws spear at Cage. *

Cage- * Dodges. * Shadow Seal!! ( The sword emits barrier around Kang and Scorpion freezing them.) Two down.....

Sub Zero- ( Appears holding ice cream.) Okay guys I'm back. (Looks at the sword then the barrier.)

Dammit!! I forgot the sprinkles!!

Cage- Don't worry..(flashes sword.) you're about to die!!! * Slices Sub Zero to reveal a clone. * what tha'?

Sub Zero- * Behind Cage holding ice spear to his throat. * You underestimate me cage. Any last words?

Cage- Actually...yes.... Shaolin Tornado!!! * Disappears inside frozen lair. * If you want your friends

to live then you best follow me.!!

Sub Zero- Cage!!!!

[Frozen Goro's Lair.]

Sub Zero- Wow! My ice bomb really did the trick but, I can't seem to find Cage. Interesting.

Cage- "Now is my chance." What?! Where did he go?

Sub Zero- (Beside Cage leaning on a frozen support beam.) Who we looking for?

Cage- * Jumps into air. * How dare you mock me?! (Flashes sword.) Shaolin Slash!!

Sub Zero- * blasted into a wall.* Damn!

Cage- Had enough? No. Fine then. Shaolin-

Raiden- (Appears from nowhere.) Raging Thunder God!! Full power!!!

Cage- * Dodges.* Shadow Whirlwind!!!

Raiden- * Knocked into a pillar blood everywhere.*

Sub Zero- Master Raiden!!!

Raiden- * Barely alive. * Sub Zero..you must...stop...Cage...* passes in unconsciousness. *

Sub Zero- Master.....

Cage- That's what he gets for getting in my way. * laughs. *

Sub Zero- Die!!! Crystal Slash!!! * A thousand knife sharp crystals are focused on Cage. *

Cage- * Dodges. * Impossible. If that would've hit.....

Sub Zero- * Charges Cage. *

Cage- What?! Shadow Hurricane!! * Tries to escape. *

Sub Zero- Not so fast Cage!! Crystal Explosion Slash!! (Cuts Cages' arm.)

Cage- GOD DAMMIT!!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!

Lui Kang- Amazing....

Scorpion- Whoa.....

Sub Zero- Yeah.....wait, how did you two get out?

Scorpion- Do any of our readers really care?

Sub Zero- Good point. Anyway we need to help master Raiden.

Lui Kang- Nah. He'll be alight.

Sub Zero- But, he's dying....

Scorpion- So are our ratings. So here's the deal you the fans/readers get to decide if Raiden lives or dies. So when you review put yes Raiden or no Raiden for him to live or die. You better act fast you have until June 15th or 20th at the most.

Author Notes- Like Scorp said you decide if Raiden lives or dies. Please Review They keep me going

please don't hesitate to criticize.


End file.
